mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/Midsummer Madness- CHALLENGE 1- HOT SUMMER POSTER!
Today, for this week, you are going to have until tuesday next week to design a poster for a day out to a theme park or a beach. It must include a title, a logo, the company name, exactly what are you offering and maybe a few pictures. The rating total for this challenge would be out of 25! You will be judged on: *Uniqueness- Judged by Holli *Quality- Judged by Iona *Persuasion/Impression- Judged by Me For this, you can do both handsketch and use photo editing, poster designing programmed etc. 3 Bonus points will be given if you include a MySims theme. ''Deadline: 19th June 2012 'Deadline:' 19th June 2012 'Deadline:' 19th June 2012 'Deadline:' 19th June 2012 'Deadline:' 19th June 2012 Points Points will be determined by the rating. The total will be out of 15 OR 30 for each task. Competitors #Potterfan1997 #Googleybear #Cindy #Gemma #Limited2Gal #Prince12 #Rcisim319- ASSUMED! #PixelPerfect- ASSUMED! Submissions ''Submitted by Googleybear *'Holli: '''Easily the best one overall, and most unique. 5/5 *'Iona:Whee, I love it. You put a lot of effort into it. *slapped for saying the same stuff as Zain* I say..... 4.9 / 5 *'Zain: '''You put a lot of effort into this work! I really love this artwork and would love to go to this place! 5/5 ''Submitted by Gemma *'Holli: '''I'd have to say it's rather bland. Thought it was easy on the eyes, though. 4/5 *'Iona: 'A bit basic, but hey, who likes something so complicated you can't read it? Not me. 4 / 5 *'Zain: 'You say that it's bad... It's ever so excellent, Gemma. It's basic, how i would like. But there wasn't that much of a variety.... Impression: 4/5 ''Submitted by Potterfan1997 *'Holli: '''Like the previous one, I can't help but feel it's easy on the eyes, but bland. 4/5 *'Iona: 'I had trouble answering all those questions. It's fantastic! Hey, did you purposely make the background my favourite colour? 4 / 5 *'Zain: Ya say ya gonna lose, eh? Maybe not... maybe! I'd love to go to the park... (hey.... guys, this website is real!) 5/5 Submitted by MC Cindy *'Holli: '''Though it's certainly not the most organized, it's very unique. 4.5/5 *'Iona:' I swear you are, like, one of the best artists ever. >_< You put so much effort into this! 4.9 / 5 *'Zain:' REALLY GOOD FOR A DRAWER! But the writing is kinda blurred, but overall, good! Just too many colours... 4/5 *'Holli: Hm... well, it's unique! 4/5 *'''Iona: It's unfinished, but that just proves how much care you've put into it even though you had exams! I salute you! 4.9 / 5 *'Zain:' A really good piece. I really would love to go to this place. I guess I'll be generous, since ya have ze examinations! 4.5/5 Prince12 and Wildcats11630 are disqualified for this challenge. You have 1 week to complete! ENJOY! ''Deadline: 19th June 2012 'Deadline:' 19th June 2012 'Deadline:' 19th June 2012 'Deadline:' 19th June 2012 'Deadline:' ''19th June 2012 Category:Blog posts